Death and Revenge
by rainbowsparkle
Summary: I was along one night just thinking and came up with this story about suicide. Its about Sakura who after feeling constantly alone due to Sasuke's repeated rejections, decides to end the pain in the only way she new how. Read and Review please.


The room had black walls which were covered in silver flower design. Gothic styled paintings decorated them adding to the depressing air the room had about it.

The gothic styled paintings screamed warnings about the pain and suffering people had experienced within these four walls and in the middle of the room sat a woman in a slinky black halter neck dress her arms wrapped around her legs.

Her long silky pink hair covered her face shielding her from the outside world that was dark, harsh and uncaring.

Sweat glistened on her pale lily white skin. Tears streamed down her rose soft checks and mixed in with her blood that was forming a puddle around her.

A force field of sorts preventing anyone access to her inner thoughts. She stayed there silently crying, feeling her blood flow right out of her wrist not caring if anyone would find her in time.

Her death would be the first thing in her life she had ever had controlled.

Moving to lay on her side she started drawling circles in her blood.

A Celtic design soon appeared ever since she was little Sakura had always felt a connection to the free spirited Celts they had always had what she could never have freedom.

She started to sing her modified version of twinkle, twinkle little star.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star how far you've fallen. Once so above the Skye now so far bellow. Oh twinkle, twinkle little star can you ever reach the top again or will you remain fallen forever?"

Over and over again the song rebounds of the walls her question filling the silence, could the star ever regain its statue back up in the Skye or would it remain forever fallen?

A picture of the person who caused all the pain popped into her head.

His raven coloured hair was shining in the sun, onyx coloured eyes broodingly tried to suppress his annoyance at Naruto.

He had been the sun to her eternal night.

His voice was like similar to that of a siren whispering promises that he had no intention of fulfilling.

Instead of taking all her pain away and freeing her of the chains tying her down he'd pushed her over the edge.

The whole time he had been whispering his love in her ear he had been seeing someone else.

Someone faster, stronger, nicer and all together more talented at being a ninja.

someone she would only ever come up second best against.

That's why she was doing this to make sure that her memory would be imprinted into his mind for ever.

He would have to live with the guilt of her death for ever.

Other people would come and go but she would always be there destroying him a tiny little bit at a time until there was nothing left but a shell of the man he had once been.

As the pain in her wrist soon became too much to bear she reached over and grabbed the red roses she had picked for him this morning before she had found out about Naruto.

She wrapped her hand around the stem and squeezed hard making sure the thorns cut into her skin diverting her mind from the pain of her wrist to the pain in her hand.

"He was my life the very air I breathed. I worshiped him but he never worshiped me. I loved him but he would never love me. Two years from now he would forget me but I would never forget him. That's why I do this so that he will remember me and live with the guilt that he could have saved me."

She laughed loving the though of him tearing himself apart out of guilt.

_Deserves him right seeing as he never loved me_ she though to herself. The puddle of blood surrounding her grew wider and wider as the hours of pain slipped by.

As the cold feeling started to spread through her she began to sign.

Singing the song that had become the best representation of her life "Twinkle, twinkle little star how far you've fallen. Once so above the Skye now so far bellow. Oh twinkle, twinkle little star can you ever reach the Skye above again or will you remain fallen forever?"

With that she died cold, alone, and heart broken in the middle of the four walls that already held so much death and deceit inside them.

She because just another incomplete shadow of the past.

Whose life goal had become the same as hers due to different and similar circumstances she like them had received the freedom of death and the revenge that had been craved.

Authors Note: thanks for reading my one shot make sure you reveiw! Sorry to anyone who doesn't like the fact Sakura committed suicide after realizing Sasuke would never love. I don't care it you flame my story as long as you review.


End file.
